Rosette's Nightmare
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: Title basically says it all. A little ChrnoRosette cause I love the pairing!


This is a little one-shot that just wouldnt leave me alone. I started off not knowing where to post it and I thought this category suited it! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

A young version of Rosette was playing with Joshua and a younger Chrno, while the present day Rosette was off to the side watching everything happen with a small smile on her face. The smile soon turned to a frown as everything around them turned black as thunder and lightning filled the sky. 

A Black crow screeched from a nearby tree as its red eyes flashed twice. Joshua's arms slumped down and his body limped around like a puppet. "Joshua? Joshua!" The young version of Rosette shouted at her brother. Chrno tried to reach him but was sent back by an invisible attack.

The present day Rosette tried to help but found her body paralysed, "No…no…JOSHUA!" she screamed as she watched her brother stumble closer to the crow. The young Rosette ran towards her brother and as soon as she got close enough to grab a hold of him he disappeared into thin air. She fell to the ground and scraped her knees. Chrno ran to her side as she let out a scream, "JOSHUA!"

* * *

The present day Rosette awoke with a start and covered her mouth with her hands hoping she hadn't screamed out loud. "Why wont these dreams leave me be?" she whispered to the darkness. "I tried to save him but I couldn't." her hands turned to fists and her knuckles turned white. 

"I know what will calm my nerves, a talk with Chrno." She got out of bed and pulled some clothes off of the floor and from other random places around her room before heading outside. She rubbed her arms trying to get some heat in them as a cold, early morning breeze sent shivers throughout her body.

_Thank goodness the elder is away helping another branch of the order develop weapons right now, I don't think I could even look at him without getting an urge to kill him._ She thought as she reached the door and knocked three times. When she didn't receive an answer a few minutes a vein started to throb on her forehead.

She started to bang loudly on the door, "Chrno open this door!" she yelled. She instantly heard frantic footsteps heading towards the door and she saw the door shake as a loud bang echoed through. "Chrno?" she asked quietly as the door was thrown open and a panting Chrno stood there in his sleeping garments.

"Rosette are you ok? What happened?" he asked checking the young girl for any visible wounds. "I'm alright but what about you? You just ran into a door." he stopped checking her over and blushed, "Yeah…floors slippery." He said with an embarrassed grin. "Can I come in?" she asked. He nodded and moved out of the way allowing her to enter the elders hut.

"Come up to my room, its warmer up there and you look cold." He said as he saw her shivering, "Thanks Chrno." He led him to his small room, which was warmer as promised. He sat on his bed and offered Rosette to do the same. "So what's bothering you?" he asked making Rosette suddenly become defensive.

"Everything's Jake, why would something be wrong?" she said too quickly, Chrno gave her a knowing smile, "Because you would only be up at five in the morning if something was wrong. You have enough trouble waking up when its later than this." He answered making Rosette stick her tongue out at him.

"Was it another nightmare?" Chrno asked both quietly and seriously, Rosette's playful mood disappeared as she remembered why she was disturbing Chrno in the first place. "Yeah." Was the quiet reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it was another, about Joshua." Chrno's heart went out to the young girl sitting next to him, the next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around her and her head was resting on his shoulder as she let some small sobs escape her. "I tried to save him Chrno, I really did." She whimpered.

"I know Rosette, I know." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Its all my fault." She whispered which made Chrno's eyes narrow with anger, "Don't you ever blame yourself for this Rosette, what happened was not your fault!" he said holding her by her shoulders.

"Don't you blame yourself! We will get Joshua back! And I will make Aion pay for what he has put you through." He said as he pulled her back into his embrace. Rosette was shocked by Chrno's outburst but the surprise was taken over by a warm feeling, which was knowing that Chrno cared about her.

She snuggled in closer to him, relishing in the feeling of being cared for, and the fact that he had a lot of body heat to share. "Rosette?" she mumbled back, "Rosette are you asleep?" asked Chrno as he looked at his contractors face trying not to disturb her too much. He was met with deep breathing, which signalled she was sleeping.

Chrno smiled lovingly at her as he scooped her into his arms and put her into his bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and left a small kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my Rosette." He whispered. He stood up ready to leave the normally loud girl to sleep when he felt something tug on his sleeve.

He looked down and was surprised to see a semi-conscious Rosette gripping his sleeve, "Rosette? What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't leave me…" she whispered. Chrno didn't need to be told twice. He lay on the bed but didn't go under the covers; it wasn't proper for him to do so.

"I'll never leave you Rosette, I promise." He whispered as both pairs of eyes slid shut as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
